


Звонок другу

by klotho_borg



Series: Внезапные родственники Мориарти [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, AU: season 2 finale, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс находит нетривиальный выход из игры с Мориарти</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звонок другу

**Author's Note:**

> АУ финала второго сезона, никто не умер, зато у некоторых нашлись родственники за границей

Домой Джон бежал, рисуя себе картины одну страшнее другой - взорванная квартира, труп Шерлока, хохочущий Мориарти с руками по локоть в крови... Тишина, встретившая его, ничуть не обманывала. Ведь Мориарти абсолютно точно пошел после заседания суда к Шерлоку, ошибки быть не могло.

На Бэйкер стрит было тихо, мирно и спокойно. Шерлок крутился у микроскопа с очередным исследованием, миссис Хадсон что-то мелодично напевала на первом этаже. Чтобы не загнать сердце после быстрого бега, Джон прошелся по комнате и выглянул в окно. А потом все-таки обратился к Шерлоку:

\- Мориарти приходил?

\- Угу, - отвлеченно ответил детектив.

\- И?

\- Как всегда - угрожал, очаровывал загадками и сыпал доводами.

\- Ага. А ты? Что теперь собираешься делать?

\- Ждать. 

\- Понятно, - Джон заметил яблоко, все еще лежавшее на ручке кресла Шерлока, - А это еще что за наскальная живопись?

Шерлок даже отвлекся от дел на парк секунд, чтобы посмотреть.

\- А. Наяблочная. 

\- Или резьба по яблоку. Новаторство, хай-тэк, - Джон покрутил покусанный фрукт и вздохнул, - Вот сразу видно, что по гостям редко ходит, нормальные люди либо все съедают, либо сами же и убирают за собой.

***

\- Джон!

От дикого вопля Ватсон подскочил на кресле и дико заозирался. Кажется, он ухитрился задремать с книгой в руках. Шерлок, конечно, не командир части, но обычно он будил его не так бесцеремонно.

\- Ну же, сфокусируйся на мне, - Шерлок забрался во второе кресло, пристально глядя на Джона, - Мне нужно твое стереотипное мышление.

\- Что?!

\- Банальное, обычное, "нормальное", - последнее слово Шерлок выделил явно издевательскими интонациями. - Заметь, я не сказал «ущербное»!

\- Ну еще бы ты сказал!

\- Ты умеешь моделировать ситуации? 

\- Допустим. Все умеют, - настороженно сказал Джон.

\- Вот. Сосредоточься и слушай только меня. Представь, что у тебя есть родственник. Дальний или близкий - неважно. И он в вашей семье... как бы это сказать, непутевый. Хотя и семья особой нормальностью не отличается, но…

\- Шерлок, - перебил Джон, - ты что, хочешь помириться с Майкрофтом?

\- Что? - Шерлок округлил глаза, - Причем тут я? Причем тут Майкрофт? Моделируй ситуацию!

\- Ладно, ладно, непутевый родственник. И?

\- Допустим, этот родственник исчез в какой-то момент. Его долгое время искали, но не могли найти, но достоверно было известно, что он жив. Поэтому плюнули, мол, сам объявится. Но ты-то хорошо знаешь своего родственника и знаешь, что он может впутаться во что-то нехорошее. Ты будешь переживать за него, даже через годы?

\- Эм, да, конечно. Он же родной мне человек.

\- Хорошо. А допустим спустя несколько лет кто-нибудь сообщает тебе, что родственник твой жив-здоров, находится там-то, но при этом с ним случилось что-то... Чтобы тебе было понятнее, предположим, родственник стал наркоманом.

\- Я не понимаю к чему ты клонишь.

\- Что бы ты сделал, если бы узнал об этом?

\- Проверил бы источник информации. Поехал бы к нему, - Джон пожал плечами, - А есть какой-то другой вариант?

\- Нет, - задумчиво сказал Шерлок. - А точно бы поехал?

\- Честно говоря, я бы и информатора сильно не проверял. Если я беспокоился за родственника, то поехал бы даже по ложному следу.

\- Прекрасно, - Шерлок пересел за стол и стал быстро что-то печатать на ноутбуке, - Спасибо, Джон, ты мне очень помог.

\- Да не за что, - удивленно хмыкнул Джон, - Новое дело?

\- Мгм.

Ватсон выбрался из кресла и пошел сделать себе чаю, когда очередной вопрос Шерлока нагнал его:

\- Как правильнее писать "уважаемый" при обращении в начале письма, или "с уважением", в конце?

\- Эээ, - Джон завис. Все-таки не каждый день Шерлок интересуется такими тонкостями социальных условностей, - Человек незнакомый?

\- В первый раз ему пишу.

\- Тогда напиши и то, и то. Лишним не будет.

\- Спасибо.

Джон лишь пожал плечами - он уже привык ко всяким странностям, и мелочами вроде абсолютно бессмысленных на первый взгляд вопросов его было не смутить.

***

На крышу Шерлок вышел победителем. У него было целых два плана действий - нехило, когда играешь с таким противником, как Мориарти. План Б, конечно нежелателен, но при ситуации придется воспользоваться и им, а вот план А... Чтобы он удался, Мориарти не должен ничего заподозрить. И уж тем более догадаться, что у Шерлока есть хоть один план. А еще задача Шерлока - тянуть время. И с ней он справился блестяще.  
Когда скрипнула дверь, ведущая на крышу, Шерлок буквально кожей почувствовал, как время вокруг них остановилось. Он стоял спиной к двери, и мог видеть Мориарти чуть повернув голову, и сейчас наслаждался зрелищем, как из черт консультирующего преступника вмиг ушла вся его бешенная харизма, оставляя лишь растерянность.

\- Здравствуй, Джим, - ласково сказали у Шерлока за спиной. Вздрогнули они с Мориарти почти синхронно. 

Шерлок медленно повернулся к вошедшему человеку. Мужчина был невысоким, с тем самым типом лица, которые так трудно потом бывает вспомнить, цепким взглядом и мягкой улыбкой. 

\- Мистер Коулсон. Вижу, вы удачно добрались.

\- Мистер Холмс. У нас хорошие авиалинии, - безмятежно ответил мужчина, - Рад познакомиться с вами вживую.

Они пожали руки. Шерлок с трудом, но проглотил рвущиеся с языка умозаключения о том, что последние несколько часов Коулсон провел в военном вертолете - он мог даже с точностью сказать, где он приземлился. Пока Коулсон и Холмс вежливо изучали друг друга, Джим Мориарти наконец-то вышел из оцепенения:

\- Что, Шерлок, гордость не позволяет прятаться за спиной своего родственника, так ты решил привлечь моего? Интересный ход. Так нечестно. Здравствуй, дядя.

\- Честно? А разве ты поступал честно с мистером Холмсом? - с таким же безмятежным лицом спросил Коулсон.

Мориарти фыркнул. 

\- Нотации читать будешь?

\- Ты же знаешь, что нет. Пистолет? - Коулсон вопрошающе взглянул на Мориарти и протянул руку ладонью вверх.

Джим отдал пистолет с таким лицом, будто все происходящее его вообще не касается. Коулсон же отточенным движением вынул обойму и отбросил пистолет подальше. 

\- Два ножа и кастет. Я же знаю, что это еще не все. И будет мило, если ты выплюнешь ту капсулу с ядом. Реанимационные действия с моей работой мне не забыть никогда, и тебе в любом случае будет очень больно.

Джим без вопросов отдал ему все, что тот перечислил, и даже выплюнул капсулу с ядом, как выплевывают жвачку подростки на руку воспитателям. Шерлок механически отметил арсенал, который явственно свидетельствовал о том, что на крышу Мориарти тоже шел умирать. Он решил, что проанализирует это чуть позже. 

Сейчас же Шерлок испытывал странные чувства. В данный момент ему больше всего на свете хотелось оказаться где-нибудь подальше от этой внезапной встречи родственников. Ирония судьбы - сейчас он был согласен даже на прыжок с крыши. 

Странное дело, раньше Шерлок никогда не ощущал такой неловкости. Когда он обычно ссорился с Майкрофтом, он, конечно, мог устроить из скандала хоть лазерное шоу с зеваками. Но чтобы их разборки случайно, непреднамеренно, подсмотрел кто-то третий - о, нет. Такой привилегии удостоился только Джон Ватсон. Причем если спросить об этом Джона, он бы охотно поведал насколько ее полезность сомнительна.

Шерлок чувствовал, что поступил неправильно. Быть может, со стороны большой игры не на жизнь, а на смерть, это было хорошим ходом, но уж точно неумным. Словно им обоим было по десять, Джим напакостил Холмсу в школе, а он, вместо того, чтобы разобраться самому, наябедничал его дяде. Для полного счастья на крыше не хватало только Майкрофта, который пожал бы руку Коулсону и увел Шерлока домой. Возможно, даже за ухо.

Пока красочные образы проносились в голове Холмса, свеженайденные дядя и племянник обменялись еще парой колкостей.

\- Тебе лучше отозвать своих снайперов, Джим. Их дислокации известны и мне не составит никакого труда вмешаться в определенный момент.

\- Привез своих мальчиков на побегушках? - Джим поморщился, - Я думал, они работают не на тебя, а на твое начальство.

\- Они работают на благо всей планеты, но мне приятно, что ты интересовался моей работой.

\- Да как уж тут не интересоваться, из-за каждого угла новости! - всплеснул руками Мориарти.

Коулсон тонко улыбнулся, не отрицая популярность своих сотрудников.

\- Ты забываешь, что помимо моих, как ты выразился, мальчиков, есть еще девочка, которая очень метко стреляет.

\- Повод устроить состязание. 

\- Отзови своих, - сказал Коулсон, и в голосе его проскользнула усталость, - Я бы не хотел решать с британским правительством вопросы по типу, почему половина Лондона лежит в руинах и что на территории Великобритании делает Железный Человек без официального разрешения.

Мориарти театрально вздохнул, но достал телефон и нажал пару кнопок. Шерлок медленно выдохнул, почти в буквальном смысле ощущая, как с плеч свалилась гора.

\- Джон Ватсон должен приехать, насколько я высчитал... – вдруг вспомнил он.

\- С минуты на минуту. Его задержали, пробки, они у вас в Лондоне просто болезнь какая-то - Коулсон снова улыбнулся. - Предлагаю спуститься вниз и дождаться его там.

***

Джон бежал к госпиталю, перебирая в голове всякие ужасы - в последнее время это стало довольно частым его развлечением. Если с Шерлоком все в порядке, то можно даже записать парочку идей и продать какой-нибудь киностудии. Хоть какая-то компенсация за потраченные нервы.

Однако ни одному из ужасов доктора Ватсона не суждено было сбыться. Хотя от увиденного у него едва не случился паралич. На крыльце госпиталя Шерлок и Мориарти задумчиво курили в компании какого-то мужчины. Со стороны это было похоже на сюрреалистическую картину Дали. Мориарти и Шерлок. Оба курят. И что самое главное - оба молчат. 

Джон осторожно приблизился. Шерлок, заметив его, затушил сигарету.

\- А... - начал Ватсон, не уверенный что именно он хочет спросить.

\- Это Джон Ватсон, военный врач, мой друг, - начал тем временем Шерлок, обращаясь к незнакомому мужчине. - Джон, познакомься, Фил Коулсон, представитель американских спецслужб.

\- Приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Ватсон, - приветливо сказал Коулсон, пожав ему руку, - Весьма наслышан и о вас, и о вашем гениальном друге, посредством вашего блога.

\- Что, его и в Америке читают? – попытался изумиться Джон, но на фоне остальных потрясений вышло как-то слабовато.

\- А как вы думали, это же интернет.

\- Мы с Джоном, пожалуй, пойдем, - сказал Шерлок, оттесняя Ватсона ближе к дороге.

\- Мое приглашение остается в силе, мистер Холмс. Как и предложение, - кивнул Коулсон.

\- Я подумаю над этим, спасибо. До свидания.

\- Всего хорошего. До свидания, мистер Ватсон!

\- До свидания... Шерлок, стой, куда ты меня тащишь, там же остался Мориарти!

\- Джон, переставляй ноги быстрее. От этого зависит то, с какой скоростью Джим Мориарти покинет эту страну и улетит в солнечную Америку вместе со своим дядей. 

\- Дядей?! Это был его дядя? Но... Как?!

\- Ты удивлен, что у Мориарти есть дядя?

\- Да. То есть нет. То есть я уже не знаю, чем я не удивлен в этой ситуации!

\- Простите, вы не подскажите, как пройти до ближайшей станции метро?

Шерлок и Джон резко затормозили, едва не столкнувшись с каким-то мужчиной весьма интеллигентного вида. Тут-то и случилась очередная удивительная вещь - Шерлок кивнул и вежливо начал объяснять маршрут. В конце он посоветовал незнакомцу поймать такси и даже объяснил, как проехать туда, куда ему было нужно. Когда мужчина ушел, Шерлок как настойчиво потянул за собой Джона, ускоряясь и почти переходя на бег.

\- Стой, ты можешь мне объяснить, что вообще происходит? Я ничего не понимаю. Откуда взялся дядя?

Шерлок чуть сбавил скорость.

\- Я позвонил ему. То есть, сначала написал, а потом позвонил. Помнишь, я спрашивал тебя про реакцию на родственника?

\- Эээ… А, это про наркомана что ли?

\- Удивительно, что из всего разговора, твой мозг отметил только наркомана, - едко сказал Шерлок. 

\- Я все отлично помню, хотя не нанимался запоминать весь тот поток информации, что ты несешь! – возмутился Джон. – Постой, Мориарти что, наркоман?

Шерлок остановился и дикими глазами взглянул на Ватсона.

\- Нет, Мориарти это Мориарти. С чего ты взял?

\- Ты же сам сказал про родственника-наркомана…

\- Да дался тебе этот наркоман! Все дело было в потерянном родственнике, который спустя годы нашелся и оказалось, что он вляпался в нечто большее, чем было до этого. Мне нужна была обычная предположительная реакция на такие новости.

\- Знаешь ли, между наркоманом и консультирующим преступником большая разница, - хмыкнул Джон.

\- О, не будь таким банальным! Разницы нет! Дело не в этом, а в родственнике! Представь, что Мориарти – твой племянник.

\- Не хочу! – Джон шарахнулся.

\- А вот агент Коулсон оказался покрепче, чем ты.

Ватсон остановился и посмотрел на Холмса.

\- Так, Шерлок. Все с самого начала. Как ты вообще узнал, что у Мориарти есть дядя?

\- А ты как думаешь? – Шерлок с интересом взглянул на Джона, видимо, прикидывая на сколько он оценивает его способности.

\- Представления не имею. Взял пробу с яблока, которое он ел у нас в квартире, взломал мировую базу ДНК… - Джон осекся, глядя на изумленное лицо Шерлока. В следующее мгновение они оба хохотали, привалившись к стене какого-то дома.

\- Знаешь, Джон, мне кажется, тебе не блог надо писать, а фантастику.

\- Скучно, - усмехнулся Джон. – Так что же ты сделал на самом деле?

\- Боюсь, я сильно упаду в твоих глазах. Вбил поисковый запрос в гугле.

\- Ой мамочки, - Джон скорчился в очередном приступе смеха, - Гугл – найдется все. Да уж, не думал, что у банальной поисковой системы такие длинные руки. 

\- Честно говоря, в этом больше везения, чем всего остального, - с видимым неудовольствием признался Шерлок. – Мориарти, когда приходил к нам, сказал, что судебный процесс был лишь попыткой засветиться, чтобы все захотели купить его код. И, естественно, его контакты должны были легко находиться. Я побродил по разным сайтам и ссылкам, отсеяв новости, и абсолютно случайно наткнулся на упоминание его фамилии у кого-то в родственниках. В личном деле. Это был официальный сайт одной американской организации, а личное дело было как раз агента Филиппа Коулсона. 

\- Круто у них там с системой безопасности. Официальный сайт у секретной организации, надо же, - хмыкнул Джон. – Стоп, газеты! И новости. Разве в Америке не писали про тебя, Мориарти и судебный процесс? Коулсон мог узнать его. 

\- Их организация не такая уж секретная. И он не мог узнать его, потому что был занят, - Шерлок подошел к газетному киоску и выразительно ткнул пальцем на газету. На первой полосе были кричащие заголовки «Супергерои спасают Нью-Йорк и весь мир» и фотография каких-то людей в странных костюмах.

\- Джон, ты что, никогда не слышал о Мстителях? Кто из нас двоих постоянно читает газеты и бывает в интернете?

\- Шерлок, это желтая пресса, - мягко сказал Джон. – Не стоит верить всему, что пишут.

Шерлок застонал и хлопнул себя по лбу. 

\- Чертов Майкрофт! Конечно, скрыть правду таким банальным образом, чтобы не волновать общественность, это в его духе. 

\- Причем тут Майкрофт?

\- Англичане – закрытая обособленная нация, с подозрением относится ко всей информации, читает только надежные проверенные газеты. Запретить передовым изданиям в полной мере освещать происходящее в Америке, но спрятать такое шило в мешке нереально, а значит, нужно говорить, но выдать при этом правду за ложь. Желтая пресса – идеальный вариант. Поверить не могу, что Мориарти и Майкрофт не нашли общий язык. 

Джон задумчиво посмотрел на газету.

\- Значит, это все правда происходило?

\- Еще как. Более того, это все происходит и сейчас. Коулсон звал нас с тобой в Америку. Говорит, что может найтись что-то интересное.

\- Мне уже заранее страшно.

\- О, перестань.

Джон все же купил газету с глупыми, но, как оказалось правдивыми, заголовками и они с Шерлоком зашагали дальше. 

\- Ты не рассказал, что было дальше.

\- А. Ничего такого уж интересного. Я написал ему письмо, и когда выяснилось, что его Джим Мориарти и наш Джим Мориарти это один и тот же человек, мы созвонились и поговорили. А на следующий день началось шоу с Ричардом Бруком и фальшивым Холмсом.

\- Ага, успел.

\- Дважды везение, - Шерлок поморщился. 

\- Знаешь, я бы никогда не догадался искать Мориарти с помощью гугла, - признался Джоню

\- Правда? Но про меня же ты сразу пошел читать в интернете.

\- Ты – другое дело. Я же не собирался снимать квартиру вместе с Мориарти. А вообще иногда мне кажется, что вследствие общения с тобой я разучился мыслить тривиально. 

Шерлок усмехнулся.

\- Поверь, нет.

Джон вздохнул и возвел глаза к небу.

\- Слушай, а что теперь? Будет, в смысле. Коулсон заберет Мориарти в Америку?

\- Понятия не имею, но вполне допускаю такую возможность. А потом он, конечно, вернется. И снова попытается меня уничтожить. Или придумает что-то поинтереснее, я надеюсь, - Шерлок посмотрел на часы. – Так, пошли выгоним киллера из дома миссис Хадсон и поедим наконец-то.

\- Шерлок, последний вопрос. Чего Мориарти хотел-то?

\- А, - Шерлок задумчиво посмотрел на друга и хмыкнул. – Да так. Поговорить. О жизни.  
Джон глубокомысленно кивнул.

\- А Коулсон и Мориарти?..

\- Он брат его матери. Еще вопросы?

\- Нет. Вот теперь точно все. 

В кармане у Шерлока завибрировал телефон.

«Это был самый грязный прием из всех существующих. Ты же теперь понимаешь, что живым от меня не уйдешь?»

Шерлок улыбнулся и быстро напечатал:

«Я дал тебе фору. ШХ»

«Жду второго раунда»

«Третьего, вообще-то. ШХ»

\- Шерлок! Есть еще один вопрос, я вспомнил! Кто тот мужчина, который у нас дорогу спрашивал? Ты его знаешь?

\- Технически – да, формально – нет. Это был Брюс Бэннер, Халк. И он был очень напряжен из-за лондонских пробок.


End file.
